


Sore All Over

by 12TimeTraveler



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Rob Benedict - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/pseuds/12TimeTraveler
Summary: Reader comes home from a horrible shift sore and miserable. Rob wants to take care of her.





	Sore All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Lexie

The door slammed closed behind you. You hadn’t even meant to slam it, you just let go too hard. You dropped your purse on its hooked, and kicked off your shoes, nearly losing your balance as you did so. You were too exhausted to care.

You shuffled your way into the living room. Rob sat on the couch, reading glasses on and a book draped across his lap, but he was watching as you entered.

“Rough night?” He asked, concern written across his face as he watched you shuffle over to the couch. You didn’t sit down so much as fall and hoped the couch caught you. Rob grunted as you accidentally landed partway on him. You scooted over so you weren’t squashing him with your exhausted dead-weight.

“Sorry,” You murmured, resting your head on his shoulder. You sighed. “Yeah. Tonight was awful. How could you tell?”

“Well you’re home an hour later than normal. I was actually about to call you. Also...you look beat to hell, babe.” He said. “Something go wrong or was it a big load?” Rob asked, taking off his glasses and setting them and the book on the table. He stroked your hair softly. You nuzzled closer to him.

“Ten. Thousand. Pieces.” You mumbled into his shirt.

“Hmm?”

“The load was 10,000 pieces.” You repeated

“Jesus. Did they at least schedule an extra person to help?” He asked. You shook your head.

“Of course not.” You both said at the same time.

“I’m sorry, babe. That sounds awful.”

“So many boxes.” You mumbled. “So much stuff. It took 4 hours to sort it into sections. Then getting it all out onto the shelves. Ugh. And Jen has kids so you know she had to leave at 9:30 sharp.”

“It was just you for the last two and a half hours?!” He asked. You nodded into his shirt again. “Jesus Christ.” He said. “Alright. Come on. You should take a bath, try to relax a bit.”

“No. I’m just going to slip into a small coma on the couch. Two, maybe three days should do.” You murmured, already half asleep.

“Okay you rest your eyes for a moment. I’ll get your bath ready.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing you knew, Rob was gently shaking you awake.

“Come on, babe. I’ve got a warm bath all ready for you, and the jets are running.” He murmured gently.

“Yes but that involves moving. That’s just too much to ask.” You groaned. He chuckled in amusement and leaned in closer, his soft beard brushing against your cheek.

“You’re too cute. Come on. I’ll help you,” He said, reaching his arms under you and helping you sit up, not that you were trying very hard to sit up. Your muscles didn’t feel like working, and you were a limp ragdoll. “Come on, stand up.” He said, gently pulling you to your feet and half guiding, half carrying you into the bathroom.

The bathroom smelled heavenly. He’d used some of your lavender-scented epsom salts in the water. You sighed contently at the wonderful smell. A bath would be exactly what you needed. You tried to pull your shirt over your head, but found your arms too sore to go above chest height. Rob helped you out of your shirt and you wiggled out of your pants and underwear. Rob undid your bra. He held your arm to keep you steady as you lowered yourself in the tub.

You sighed in relief as the water washed over your sore muscles. The steamy lavender scented water was incredibly relaxing. Rob sat at the edge of the tub, watching as you relaxed in the warm water.

“Ugh Rob this is wonderful.” you moaned, sinking deeper into the warm water. “Aren’t you going to join me?” You asked.

“Not this time, hon.” He said,brushing a messy strand of hair out of your face. “Alright. You just relax in here.” He said, standing up, and walking out. Too tired to protest, you just settled even more into the warm water.

You weren’t sure how long you were in the tub, but once the water began to get chilly, you reluctantly pulled yourself out of the tub and drained it.

When you walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, Rob was sitting on your bed waiting.

“Done? Good. Lie down, face-down on the bed.” He said, standing..

“Why?” You asked.

“Lie. Down.” He said firmly, his eyebrows creasing his forehead in that deliciously dominant way. You nodded meekly and lay down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully unwrapped the towel from you. You shivered slightly at the loss of the towel.

“Sorry. I tried to turn up the thermostat so you wouldn’t be too cold.” He said. “Alright. Now that your muscles are all warm and loose, lets see if we can’t work out some of that soreness.” He said. You felt his rough, gentle hands on the back of your neck. His thumbs began working circles at the base of your skull.

You moaned in pleasure and relief. His hands were calloused perfectly from his guitar, and the massage was the perfect combination of hard but gentle. You tilted your head to give him better access to those neck muscles. He slowly worked his way up and down your neck, rubbing and pressing perfectly.

“You know,” you mumbled into the sheets. “If that whole, actor/rock god thing doesn’t work, you could be a masseuse.”

“No talking. Just relax.” He ordered. You did as he said and closed your mouth. Your body moved slightly with his massage as he rubbed in circles. You neck felt incredibly warm where he’d been rubbing, the muscles worked out. He moved down to your shoulders, one of the big problem areas.

You nearly fell asleep as he worked on your shoulders, finding the big knots and sore spots and working on them relentlessly until they relaxed. It certainly hurt, but it was such a delicious, relaxing pain.

He slowly worked his way down your back, calluses scraping softly against your skin. He reached your lower back, almost as bad as your shoulders. He pressed and rubbed, working out the muscles right above your ass.

He briefly rubbed your ass, but that was certainly more of a sensual thing. Slowly he worked his way down your right thigh, hands moving against sensitive skin. His hands were so strong from years of guitar playing. They were able to work the deep muscles of your thigh that had taken a big strain from lifting boxes and crouching to put items on shelves.

He worked down to your calves, hard as rocks and strung as tightly as guitar strings. He let go of you for a moment and moved so he was straddling your leg, giving him a better angle to work on your leg slowly rubbing out the kinks and stiff muscles.

Once he’d sufficiently worked on your calf, he moved down to your foot, taking it between his hands and rubbing it up and down, helping restore good blood flow after being on your feet for 10 hours.

Once he had that leg warm and as limp as a noodle, he moved to your left, working from your foot up in the same way.

He moved back up your body, rubbing everything again, this time straddling your body. When he reached your shoulder, he carefully picked up your arm and rubbed the muscles, sore from lifting. He worked his way down to your fingertips before working on the other arm.

By the time he was entirely finished, you were left feeling warm and melty. Rob pulled the covers up over you and turned off the lamp. He studied you for a moment, still laying facedown on the bed, sighing blissfully now and then. He chuckled and pulled you closer.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended that you’re making more noise than when we have sex.” He said. You nuzzled your face into his chest, curly hairs brushing against your cheeks. You could feel yourself drifting off.

The last thing you heard as you drifted off was Rob whispering “I love you.”


End file.
